


Scars

by vendettadays



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Scars, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettadays/pseuds/vendettadays
Summary: Julia had seen all of Carmen’s scars, had mapped them out with her fingers and revered each one with her lips. Each scar was a story of its own.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr [here](https://yyuppys.tumblr.com/post/643563452426813440/c-c-can-someone-please-write-or-draw-or-imagine-or) by yyuppys
> 
> Nothing like JuleThief to soothe a terrible day at work.

Lazy mornings in bed with Carmen were Julia’s favourite times of the day. Carmen’s hair would be fanned out on the pillow, eyes closed but not sleeping, face soft from the light that filtered through the thin curtains of their bedroom. It was just the two of them. No external forces intruded on them. They could just  _ be.  _ Just her and Carmen, ensconced within their own space, wrapped together and filled with warmth.

It was moments like this that got to Julia, the sight of Carmen, relaxed and content, and with that smile on her lips. The one that started as a slight tilt on the right side of her mouth. Julia shifted closer and tucked her hand beneath her pillow. Julia’s gaze drifted from Carmen’s face, lingered on the sleek line of her collarbone, before continuing downwards, and finally caught by the smooth, bare skin of her stomach from where her t-shirt rucked up. She reached across instinctively, fingers gently caressing a thin, white scar just below Carmen’s ribs on her left side. The scar was smooth, almost shiny against Carmen’s tan skin. 

‘That tickles,’ mumbled Carmen, grey eyes opening and sparkling with amusement. She didn’t stop Julia from lifting her t-shirt further. ‘Vietnam. Wasn’t quick enough to dodge Paper Star's shuriken.’ 

On Carmen’s right side was a round-shaped scar about the size of a large coin. Julia’s thumb smoothed over the skin. She bit her bottom lip. ‘And this one?’

A wry smile that wasn’t really a smile appeared on Carmen’s face. It was almost sheepish. ‘Lagos. Glider malfunction. I landed on something… sharp and long.’ 

There was another one. It peaked just beneath the waistband of Carmen’s shorts. The scar was thick and jagged. Violent and menacing in appearance. Julia’s hand moved towards it only to be stopped by Carmen’s hand in hers. There was a tightness in Carmen’s expression, creases at the corners of her eyes that were not from laughter, but rather from an emotion that was dark and painful. Julia brought Carmen’s hand to her mouth and placed tender kisses on the inside of her palm, in the hope of dispelling the dip on Carmen’s brow. 

Carmen Sandiego was brilliance and confidence, wrapped up in a scarlet coat and topped with a fedora. Beneath it all the red, the smirks and the raised eyebrows, was the woman Julia had fallen in love with. The thief who cared so much for the world, who risked her life for it, no matter how undeserving the world was sometimes. The woman Julia loved whose vibrant personality belied the insecurity she had over the scars on her body. 

Julia showered affection onto each callus of Carmen’s hand. With every kiss Julia imparted on Carmen’s skin, moving from her hand to her wrist, down her body and back to the edge of her shorts, Julia worshiped every single part of her she could touch. 

‘Budapest,’ whispered Carmen shakily as Julia pressed her lips to the angry scar. ‘A serrated hunting knife.’ 

The breath in Julia’s chest hitched and she exhaled slowly, trying for calm when all she felt was a maelstrom inside her. Carmen shivered, and Julia found her head being lifted up by fingers beneath her chin. 

Grey eyes met Julia’s and she was breathless at the softness in them, chest aching with the weight of how much she felt for this woman. How easy it would be for an injury to go bad, to not heal and scar, and where would Julia be without Carmen in her life?

The frown returned and Carmen sat up, hands cradling Julia’s face carefully. They were so close, Julia tucked in between Carmen’s legs. Julia’s hands held tightly onto Carmen’s waist, needing the physical contact and the reassurance beneath her hands that Carmen was really here. Right here with her. 

‘Don’t be sad,’ said Carmen quietly, eyes tracking every part of Julia’s face as she brushed back short black hair. 

Julia leaned into Carmen’s touch and sought comfort in the warmth. ‘I’m just being silly.’ 

She had seen all of Carmen’s scars, had mapped them out with her fingers and revered each one with her lips. Each one had a story, only she had never asked about them. To hear them now only made it so clear that the next caper could go wrong. 

‘No, you’re not,’ Carmen closed the gap and kissed Julia, before whispering into her ear, ‘let me make it up to you.’

Julia’s body trembled at the huskiness of Carmen’s voice and agreed readily. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
